championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Import/Menton
Psionic supervillain, probably the most powerful mentalist in the world. As of February 2008, he's incarcerated in Stronghold in hot sleep. He is the most powerful prisoner of Stronghold. Key Facts Name: Menton (formerly Alejandro Medina) Identity: Menton Base of Operations: Currently incarcerated in Stronghold Powers: Mind Control, Illusions, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Psychokinetic Shields and Blasts, Mental Projection Origin For centuries, the Medinas have been one of Spain’s wealthiest, most prominent families, with blood ties to royalty and an open invitation to Europe’s most exclusive social events. What the European glitterati do not know, however, is that shortly after the end of World War II the Medina family pledged its loyalty and obedience to Albert Zerstoiten, the fiendish mastermind known as Doctor Destroyer. When Destroyer recognized latent psionic potential in the twin children of Pacorro Medina, he demanded that the children be turned over to him. The Medinas complied, and for the next ten years the lives of Alejandro Medina and his sister Isabella were a whirlwind of studies, tests, experimental treatments and painful surgical procedures. Doctor Destroyer’s ruthless research was a success. Isabella became a powerful psionic. But for reasons even Destroyer could not explain, Alejandro became much, much more. His formidable powers are greater than any other human mentalist. Destroyer quickly put his new assets – whom he named Mentalla and Menton – to work as assassins and spies. The twins spent many years in his service, but chafed under Destroyer’s iron rule. Menton in particular was unsatisfied with his role as Destroyer’s minion – why should anyone as powerful as he serve? In the chaotic aftermath of the Battle of Detroit, Menton seized his opportunity. He defected from Doctor Destroyer’s organization and set out to conquer the world himself. He has made several efforts to take control of nations, and even the entire planet, with his immense mental powers. So far he has always been defeated, but a few cautious superheroes worry about just how much behind-the-scenes control Menton may exert over world leaders. About Menton Menton is the most powerful human psionic alive. He makes no secret about his contempt for the rest of humanity, and considers everyone, even Doctor Destroyer, to be his mental inferior. To him, people are just puppets to control and manipulate as he wishes. The only person he retains any affection or empathy for is his sister. Menton’s powers allow him to control minds, create absolutely convincing illusions, read or alter thoughts and memories, paralyze or blind an opponent by shutting off his victim’s brain functions, and project psychokinetic shields and blasts. His powers have developed to the point that he can affect animals or alien minds as easily as humans, and he can even completely project his consciousness into another person, wiping away his victim’s personality and memories and taking the body for his own. Menton took a new, younger, stronger body with powerful latent psychic abilities after breaking away from Doctor Destroyer’s organization. He used this “perfect disguise” to evade detection for some time, but after a confrontation with The Champions, he was captured, convicted of crimes against humanity and sentenced to hot sleep in Stronghold. But while Menton’s body may be imprisoned, can anything contain a mind as powerful as his? Sources HERO Games Official Site Champions Online Official Site Category:Villains